A Matchmaker's Plan
by Inita
Summary: Post-Awakened Shadow. In short: Shu picks up matchmaking skills from Marumaro... Thus he turns to his best friends Jiro and Kluke. His plan to get them together? Great. Jiro's cooperation? Not so great. mentions of Shu/Sahlia; Jiro/Kluke.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Dragon._

/

"No."

"Aw, why _not_?_!_"

"Because I said."

Shu gapped at his best friend, a bitter mix of defeat and dissatisfaction veiling his eyes deeply, a shroud that would need just a _few _words to break... Okay, maybe more than a few... Regardless, the fifteen year old shook his head, lips pressed into a tight line as he placed on hand on his hip, a clear (and somewhat girly) sign that he was _not _happy. He loved Jiro to death – '_not in that way_,' he adds mentally – but the latter could be so... stubborn at times; believe it or not, he could be worse than Marumaro depending on the situation. And that uttered situation dealt with Kluke, who was not only Jiro (and Shu's) other childhood friend, but a crush that both had shared for her – though they were careful not to mention it to one another in the past. Still, that didn't halt his persistent, "Jiro, you know that Sahlia and I are together... You know that we don't want you two being the odd men out... and you _especially _know – we _both _know – that you like Kluke. So why don't you just... have fun with her for a day? Go out or something like that..."

Jiro gives him a look. "Good Lord, you're so _dense-_" He places emphasis on the last word of his half-finished sentence by slamming down the book he was previously reading onto the nightstand adjacent to him. "-when it comes to these things! Shu, you can't just... make these _things _happen out of the blue. Playing matchmaker isn't going to work – it might even make things _worse_! You and Sahlia just... lucked out, I suppose. She liked you, and you liked her – done. With Kluke, it's different..." _And more difficult_. He doesn't say the last three words, but he knows it crosses Shu's mind like it does his. Speaking of the little hellion...

With a roll of the eyes accompanied with leaning against the doorframe, he (Shu) discourses, "I _know_ that, Jiro. But just hear me out: You don't know how Kluke feels towards you. She could like you back..." The last part is left hanging questioningly, hesitant almost. "You don't know, and maybe she doesn't either. Er, no offense, Jiro, but you two are kinda slow..." When an irritated glance is shot his way, Shu merely shrugs, bringing up the next part of his speech, "I'm not taking lessons from Marumaro, but he sorta _forced _me to speak with Sahlia and look at where it got us? I took his word and now everything's fine and great." He narrows his eyes, pushing himself away from that same frame. "So why can't you just do the same with me? If it worked once, it'll work again."

"You're basing this off of what, exactly?" Jiro demands through lidded eyes.

"...My experience? That doesn't matter; all I'm saying, is just go and... hang out with her or something! Here, I'll make a deal: If you do this and it actually works, then I won't interfere with your relationships ever again and I'll _try _not to brag. If you don't do it, then we can just forget about it and call it a day. But if you decide to speak to her and it doesn't work thus leading to a ruined relationship with Kluke, well... we'll see what we can do from there." He grins sheepishly, eyes displaying slight, childish innocence and mischievousness... _Not_ a good mix; especially if you were at the end of the stick.

So great; it was either do the whole 'get-together-with-Kluke' thing and possibly risk a friendship, or call it quits... Scratch that – it was either risk a friendship, or have Shu brag about how 'right' his decision was and how it worked out perfectly, and all that good stuff... He _knew _calling it quits would've been the best answer, but Shu was persistent and he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

"Alright, fine, I'll do it... But on one condition: You have to swear that you won't meddle in my relationships with anyone else as well as Kluke. Are we clear?" Jiro demanded, leering at his younger friend.

A cheeky grin tugged at the corner of his lips. "You bet and I swear, I'll leave you alone after!"

~.~.~.

Grabbing – or _pulling _– Kluke away from the hospital was no easy task, but Jiro had a paranoid feeling that Shu was watching. Good Lord he needed to get out more... Nonetheless, Kluke had closed the hospital – _temporarily_ she adds – for that day before going towards the Neo Jibral Laboratory – of all places, it had to be _that _one. Jiro didn't want to spend the day with her there... She disliked machines (or made it seem like she disliked them... She'd always shake her head if she saw Jiro or Shu around one for too long) more than almost anything else. He didn't understand why; they were so complex and interesting...

"Sorry you got dragged into this..." He apologized, tugging open the control panel to reveal a mesh of different colored wires with a few metal tubes here and there. "I _really _didn't want to waste your time fixing a mechat." As stated, he liked machines, but this was just... He cared more for Kluke than he did himself, a lot more than it may have seemed, and he had a hunch that she was _not _enjoying this event. And sadly, his hunches were often correct.

Kluke shook her head in response, though she knew he couldn't see her. "It's alright," she assured, but her eyebrows furrowed, a sudden thought coming to her mind. "So... What made you... well, ask?"

He stiffens, but when he attempts to lift his head, it collides with the upper part of the panel which is followed by a dull 'thud' and an irritated 'ow'. Hastily checking the new injury, he stutters, "W-What?"

She taps the wrench – which _he _will use; not her, not at all – against her thigh about three times, shifting her weight to her left leg. "Just... ask me to... you know..." She's finding this just as awkward and as uncomfortable as she is – and she will _not _say date, because she _knows _she will _not _get a straight answer out of him. Kluke mentally sighed wistfully, wondering why Jiro acted so... _strangely _around her. There is an assumption, but she tries to avoid it because there is just _no way _he feels for her as more than friends.

"Oh," his tone is now flat and the color (which there wasn't much of anyway) leaves his face. "Blame Shu and Sahlia – mostly Shu – and I _suppose _Marumaro who gave him the role as matchmaker. The whole reason why he and Sahlia are together is, according to him, Marumaro's fault. Though I guess 'fault' wouldn't work seeing how he enjoys being with her probably as much as she does..." With that, he turns back to the panel, tugging (carefully) at a dead wire, trying to extract it from the rest without _completely _electrocuting himself.

A sudden weight had dropped on her shoulders when Jiro had said 'he enjoys being with her probably as much as she does'. She didn't hate either one, but she just found Sahlia's feelings towards Shu – (_and how come _she _can be so open about it when I can't?_!) – annoying and she hated how Sahlia had to immediately assume that Kluke was the enemy. She didn't like Shu (not in that way), but whenever she'd see them together, she would just become so angry and an unidentifiable emotion just _burned _inside of her. It made her want to go over and confront Sahlia, tell her to 'back off' and find someone else... Well, maybe she was a _bit _jealous... But still, it didn't Sahlia the excuse to be so annoying and Shu to be so freaking accepting of everything. That bloody, nimrod, idiotic, jacka-

"...Kluke!_!_"

Her eyes widen after she recovers from her thoughts and she blinks a few times, trying to clear away any remaining... feelings of 'envy' – not jealousy, she concludes. "What is it?"

"Could you get one of the screwdrivers from the top deck? I... forgot the toolbox." A shy smile pulls at his lips and she nods in response – who _couldn't _say no?

With that said and done, she makes her way up through the mechat, to the seat positioned behind the main controls, kneeling down so she faced a red metallic containter. Immediately, she pushes back the lid and extracts several multiple tools: A hammer, a wrench, and... screwdrivers. Therein lies the problem: Which one was it? Kluke, not wanting to have to _ask_, - she knows her machines – leans over the railing, trying to get a good glimpse of the _type _she needed. Her search is fruitless when realization hits her: She can't see what he's working on or what he _needs_ because he's back in again.

So, trying not to let her irritation get to her (because the thoughts of Shu and Sahlia have returned), Kluke carelessly tosses the larger ones over the side, taking the 'clanging' noise as one meets the ground as a signal to throw another overboard. She's almost through the large pile of screwdrivers (and a few wrenches had made their way off the plank as well) when she upends one more over the edge only to receive a – _not a 'clang' as her answer _– slight yelp of pain. She freezes before rushing over, looking down from the top deck to see Jiro, a wrench (the obvious assaulter) occupying his left hand while the other rubs at the new bump. '_Man, he's just getting beat up today_...'

"Sorry!" she calls, albeit unnecessary seeing how the mechat isn't _that _big.

Stupid machines, stupid tools... ugh!

~.~.~.

It's not even the end of their day and he already feels a headache coming on, strong and brutally painful. He wonders if it's from the control panel and Kluke's habit of throwing things overboard when she's angry, or just because he's worried that she's not enjoying today – maybe it was everything. When they had completed repairs (ten tools landing on his head later, thank you very much), he looked over at her, asking, "Is there anything you want to do? The mechat wasn't really what I had in mind, but I'll count that as my 'choice'... So do you want to...?" He drifted off after taking note of Kluke gazing at the Neo Jibral shop. Jiro's eyes narrowed just slightly at this, but he said nothing, waiting for her to respond to his half-asked question... Hopefully, whatever it was she had in mind, it would require time-consuming work in a _good _way.

"I don't know what I want to do today, but..." She smiled, eyes brightening suddenly. "How do you feel about cooking?"

~.~.~.

When Kluke cooked, it was something to _dread_.

She wasn't terrible at cooking, but the bad recipes – _good Lord, the _bread_!_! _Shu had been sick for a week – _had been more common than the nutritious ones... Perhaps 'edible' would've been a better word. There were times when they were out travelling the world when Kluke had made quite a tasty stew or soup... one of the above – but this called for something else. Especially after she practically bought a few random ingredients/products from that same store, not paying the simplest of mine towards what she purchased. In fact, she had finished gathering – _counting_, he corrects himself – everything when she's hit with sudden realization. Immediately, she turns and asks, "Jiro, I hope you don't mind, but could you see if we can take the mechat to the Lago Village Cube?"

And so that's how they – yes, _they _– both wound up in the mechat, and soon landing at the Lago Village dock, meeting an energetic Marumaro who almost seemed as if he was _expecting _them... The first thing that comes to Jiro's mind, is a name:_ Shu._

He _had _to be the one who contacted Marumaro (somehow... he didn't know), he _had _to be around when Kluke had discussed the recipes she needed for her 'recipe', and he _had _to have been laughing right about now, relishing in the feeling of sweet victory – and being right, of course. Shu was never right, nor was he never wrong; he was average – in between, almost. Of course, failing several of his courses nine week after nine week further proved Jiro's assumption of his younger friend... The whole struggle with Shu and math – it was almost as bad as trying (hence, _trying_) to figure out a mystery that just tantalized him by keeping the answer overhead. Though the bickering, complaining thoughts directed towards Shu didn't stop the Devee from rushing up to Jiro, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hi Jiro! Hi Kluke! Maro's been waiting!"

_What do you know?_

Kluke, however, raised an eyebrow at his word choice. "'Waiting'...?" she echoed, confused. "What do you mean by that?"

However her words were too much and Marumaro clammed shut, unable to think up a fast excuse. "Um... Maro didn't mean that! So, why are you here?" The perplexed atmosphere dispersed and she delved into the whole 'cooking' thing or... whatever it was she planned. Though as soon as she mentioned sugar (why did she even _need _that anyway?), Marumaro perked up, bouncing practically from toe to toe whilst directing a finger towards the main plaza. "Maro knows where you can get that sugar! It's not available in Jibral, but there's this lady who gives out sugar if you ask her nicely. You can go get it now, Kluke! Maro needs to speak to Jiro," he dropped is voice down to an almost-whispered tone, "and it's top secret!" To push the matter further and gain her vote, he shot her another smirk.

The girl blinked a few times before nodding, stuttering out a, "Oh, o-okay..." With that, she maneuvered around both boys and made way towards town, giving Jiro a look that said, '_What's he talking about?_'

Jiro mouthed back the words '_I have no idea_' before he turned his attention to the Devee, arms folded across his chest. "What is it that you want to... uh, talk to me about?" He mentally slapped himself; there were other ways to ask that question. Unfortunately ,the one he chose would only lead to more and more questions about 'Well of course you know, Jiro! Shu told me!' or something far worse.

Marumaro laughed, giddy. "Maro is going to teach you how to dance!"

He felt his stomach drop at the words and he gapped, eyes wide. "Wait! Marumaro, this isn't- now's not the time! I'm supposed to be with Kluke, not... dancing!" he explained (or... tried to), arm thrown out to display even more of his astonishment. "Why the sudden idea anyway?_!_ There's not a banquet going on again, is there?" _We just had one last week..._

"Of course there is! King Jibral told us! We're celebrating because Randel and Chiffon were able to get rid of that monster behind the last door to the otherworld! And I heard there's going to be dancing, so Maro is going too! With Mira and Tora, mommy and daddy, maybe the whole village! So you can't just sit in the corner with Kluke." He says the last part as if he's talking to someone far younger than him, chiding almost. "She won't like it and you guys won't have a fun time! Everyone else is going to be with a partner!"

"Yeah, but I can't dance!" It's humiliating to see, but it's worse when he's telling the _truth_. He doesn't... and he doesn't think Kluke knows how to either. The last time Marumaro had tried to get them to dance was when they were reunited with Zola after obtaining their true shadows. Jiro had clearly stated that he couldn't dance, and, even though she was pulled off, Kluke admitted she couldn't either.

A look crosses Marumaro's face that is akin to a 'rolling of the eyes' – he doesn't know because Marumaro's pupils (if he has any) are hidden from view. "You will today! Come on! Mira is going to help Kluke get ready!" Without letting him protest further, the Devee grabs his wrist and pulls towards the plaza, humming happily.

~.~.~.

_Great._

_Just. _Freaking_. Great_.

Kluke gazes at herself in the mirror, checking to make sure everything is in place, glancing every now and then at the food on the table. She tugs at the white bow (securing it) before smoothing out the skirt-section of the dress. The cloth is smooth (slippery almost), but rather comfortable on the inside. An embroidering of vines start from the back of her collar, over her right shoulder, and finally ending with a hibiscus illustration atop the breast adorns the formal outfit. It's not really her _style_ – more so Chiffon's – but it was the last thing she could find... And she didn't _completely _hate the color pale blue... It was strapless (and left her mid back to the top bare), like a halter top due to the collar that prevented it from falling, and the dress reached to her knees. She dislikes the heels, so Kluke exchanges them with white flats – which actually don't look bad...

Regardless, she disliked having all the food go to waste. Right as they had everything they needed (whatever it was Jiro was doing went to Lago village), both made ways to their separate homes because of their own reasons (Jiro: "I gotta go find Shu...") (Kluke: "Yeah, and I gotta cook the food... Make sure to stop by, okay?") (Jiro: "Sure."), and another that wasn't spoken aloud, but they shared (Both: "I gotta get ready for this banquet I didn't know about."). So after everything was extracted from the oven, cooked, she hurried to the chef at the Jibral castle, asking if it was alright to throw in a few meals she made.

The chef, much obliged for the 'unnecessary help', smiled widely, nodding with an, "But of course! Just have it for me before the celebration starts."

What _was _the celebration for anyway? Jiro said it had something to do with the doors to the otherworld, but that could've have been the _full_ reason, right?

She was soon cut off from her musing when the clock had struck six, three minutes until she had to have the food in. Hastily, Kluke gathered everything together and, casting one more glance into the mirror (though it was hard to see the top with all the baskets in the way), tugged at the bow, letting her hair down. _Why the hell not?_

~.~.~.

When Jiro had found Shu, he wanted to a) punch him _so hard _for plotting with Marumaro behind his back, b) punch him, and c) demand why Shu had told him about the banquet and _why _did he want him going out with Kluke if they were going to be interrupted twenty-four seven. First, the mechat, second, the food and Marumaro, and third, the freaking _party_!_!_

In the end, he stuck with the last of the three and received a, "It's just all part of the bigger plan," And, when he's _positive _Shu couldn't make it worse- "You know?"

_Ugh. I'm rubbing off on him... _Yes, well, next time Shu decides to do some planning behind his back, Jiro's going to make _sure _he takes Kluke to some faraway cube where no one will ever find them. EVER. They'll find their way back home on their own, thank you very much. Otherwise he continues the way he's going now, he's not going to get _anywhere_; being dragged from place to place with your friend isn't exactly fun... especially when you feel paranoid that she's having one helluva night... (_Your friend? Don't you mean 'girlfriend'? You _were _on a date after all..._' a voice taunts in his head, goading him on, trying to coax his system into coughing up a blush of some sort.

Well.

It works.

Jiro's almost grateful that King Jibral hadn't decided to go crazy with the lights this time – it hid him from other's view, hence the blush was covered. In fact, he's just casually leaning his back against the wall – _trying to get over the fact that the suit is _beyond _uncomfortable_ – when someone approaches him. She's in a pale blue gown, the side locks of her rich brown hair cascading over her shoulders, and though she looks uncomfortable in the flats, Jiro has to admit that she's _beautiful_. Sure her outfit is plain, but maybe it's the way her hair frames her face (on both sides this time) that make her so attractive. His stomach does a flip and he feels the flushed sensation consume his face when he realises that this girl is _Kluke_. God, how could he have been so _stupid_ and _blind_?

She's timid, but she waves shyly while the other hand twists a few locks of hair around her index finger. "Hi, Jiro..." She doesn't look at him, but Jiro could've sworn her cheeks held a light tint of pink to them.

Though it may be impossible by now, the blush deepens and he sends out a shaky, "H-Hi, K-Kluke," (He mentally slaps himself for stuttering so... _Can't I talk to her straight without having it _ruin _everything_...? "You look nice." '_Dude, you're killing me with this compliment-thing – really_.' A voice in his head speaks, sounding suspiciously like Shu. '_Even "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" sounds better than _that'_._ (Jiro has to disagree with the voice on that one...) "So w-were you able to get everything done? Sorry I wasn't there to help..."

She nods her head shakily, a small "mmm-hmm" escaping. Kluke averts her gaze, a fisted hand lying over her heart. "Yeah, I did; don't worry, you were busy too." _I think_. "So where did you go after I went to buy the sugar at Lago village?"

He opens his mouth to respond, but something – or some_one_ – catches his eye.

Marumaro.

And Shu.

The former is jumping, mouthing '_Dance with her, Jiro!_' while the other is smirking slyly whilst trying to hold back laughter but failing miserably.

Jiro wants to block them out, just speak with Kluke – _that's all_. But as he notices how persistent they are – how much they want to help – he _does _disobey his first action, and he faces Kluke with a small smile. "You'll find out," And suddenly, the embarrassment and flustered feelings around her _disperse_. Sure he's a little touchy around her, nervous, but it's not _as _bad – in fact, he welcomes it and it's quite comforting... Odd, no? "But do you... want to dance?" He holds out his hand for her, willing it to _stop. Shaking_.

She blinks a few times before gingerly placing her hand in his, relishing in the soft feel of his hand around hers. "I'd love to..." It's not the words she wanted to say, but her response was definitely worth it.

He beams at her before leading the way out towards the crowd (because as much as he just wants to stay in the corner, there's a chance that Shu and Marumaro's laughter could get _too _loud). Right before they spin into the first step, he looks over at the two 'matchmaker's, eyebrow dropping in a wink. The two boys chuckle at this before facing one another and exchanging a high five. They then take their leave to their 'partners' (Shu with Sahlia, and Marumaro with his family), and Jiro can't help but feel slightly grateful towards the two...

Besides, if it weren't for his 'little brothers', he _would _be standing in the corner, twiddling his thumbs while Kluke stood their uncomfortably.

When Kluke rests her head against his shoulder, his heart pounds, yes, but a feeling of serenity washes over him – it's beyond refreshing.

All is calm.


End file.
